


Of Helium and Soda Bubbles

by boats_birds



Series: KagaKuro Week 2015 [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Silly, in which Kagami and Kuroko are the dumbest dumbs, kagakuroweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boats_birds/pseuds/boats_birds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kagami-kun, I can’t drink soda. The bubbles upset my little tummy,” he says in his best rendition of Kuroko, making his high-pitched voice shift even higher.</p>
<p>“…Kagami-kun, I don’t sound like that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Helium and Soda Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> "Imagine your OTP inhaling helium and doing terrible impersonations of each other in squeaky voices." There was no way I could resist doing this for these dumbs, and so here, please take this very silly fic as my last contribution for the week~
> 
> Thank you guys so so much for making this such a wonderful week! I'm so happy that so many people enjoyed my (very late haaa) fics and posted such incredible things! I'm gonna have so much fanfiction to read now, it's awesome~ I don't wanna blab too much (I already did that on Tumblr), so just thank you again, and I hope to see you guys next year! <3

It all starts when Kagami steals some balloons from Kise’s birthday party.

Of course, the model probably wouldn’t have minded and likely would have said, “Of course, Kagamicchi! Take all the balloons if you want!” but there was no adventure in that. So Kagami, taking a lesson from Kuroko’s misdirection, had simply snatched the balloons while Kise was distracted with fawning over Kuroko’s present (some yellow sweatbands to go along with Kagami’s present of a new basketball). Admittedly, he probably had looked suspicious, sneaking backwards out the door with vague blue orbs bobbing behind him while waving goodbye.

But hey, it worked!

They’re not even two steps into their living room before Kagami starts snickering, causing Kuroko to glance at him with an arch of his brow. “Kagami-kun, we all know you took the balloons, Kise-kun didn’t care.”

He pouts at that, but Kuroko continues, “And while I insist you don’t steal again, may I ask why you took them?”

A grin spreads dangerously wide across his face as he plops onto the couch, holding one out to Kuroko. “Because I want to hear your voice on helium!”

Kuroko pauses, slowly settling down beside him, but doesn’t take his neon gaseous offer, instead just reaching to poke it aside. “Isn’t that dangerous, Kagami-kun?”

“Only if you’re not careful,” he snorts. “Besides, me and Tatsuya used to do this all the time!”

“Ah. So that’s why Kagami-kun can jump so high.”

He thwacks his knuckles against the top of Kuroko’s head, ignoring the quiet, “Ow,” to protest, “It is not! But it is a lot of fun, so c’mon!”

Without further warning, he carefully bites a hole at the base of the balloon where it’s tied, then inhales a mouthful of it before pinching it back shut. He smirks at Kuroko.

“You know you want to,” he says, but his voice comes out shrill and thin, warbled in a way that sounds nothing like himself, like it shouldn’t come from his own body. He starts laughing at the same time Kuroko covers his mouth, and Kagami knows that means he’s chuckling in that way he always hides from Kagami.

His voice slowly changes back to his normal low pitch through his laughter, and he manages through the choking laughs to say, “Your turn.”

Kuroko glances at the balloon uncertainly, then takes it from Kagami to give the same treatment, canines nipping through the latex. A deep inhale before he holds it shut. Then he just sits there, both of them waiting. Kagami blinks and says, “Well?”

Kuroko stares at him, then deadpans in a falsetto voice, “Kagami-kun, this is shameful.”

 And Kagami nearly falls off the couch laughing. Kuroko’s voice was usually such a soothing sound, calm and cool while still being warm enough to send shudders through Kagami’s stomach. But now it’s misplaced and sharp, a cartoon caricature of his normally pleasant speech, and Kagami can barely breathe for laughing so much.

Blue eyes continue to stare at him, until Kuroko finally cracks and his helium chuckles slip through, slowly shifting back his regular pitch.

Then Kagami gets a brilliant thought, an idea sparked from all those times him and Tatsuya had done stupid things when they were little, and his face morphs with another grin. He takes another inhale of helium, snorting around the balloon to contain his laughter, then he looks straight at Kuroko with an expressionless face.

“Kagami-kun, I can’t drink soda. The bubbles upset my little tummy,” he says in his best rendition of Kuroko, making his high-pitched voice shift even higher.

“…Kagami-kun, I don’t sound like that.”

“Kagami-kun, I don’t sound like that,” he mocks.

Kuroko scowls. “Stop it.”

“Stop it!”

A thin finger reaches out and flicks him right on the nose, interrupting his enjoyment at teasing Kuroko for once instead of the other way around.

And then Kuroko’s voice suddenly deepens by five octaves. It might have worked any other time, but the helium makes his voice come out like a chipmunk. He tries to sound gruff, but only manages to sound like he has some sort of terrible head cold. “I like burgers and kicking ass and running away from tiny dogs!”

He laughs without thinking, hearing Kuroko saying something like _kicking ass of all things_ , but then the last part clicks in his head and he drops his impersonation of Kuroko. “ _Oi!_ I don’t _like_ running away from dogs!”

“I’m terrified of puppies!” Kuroko continues.

“They’re _scary_ , okay?!”

“Get out of my kitchen, you’re all unworthy!”

Kagami glares at him, then takes another inhale with no hesitation before launching into his helium-laced impression of Kuroko. “Kagami-kun, make me a vanilla milkshake, it’s all I can drink.”

Kuroko follows his example. “You never eat enough, dumbass! Only eating twenty burgers like me will make you healthy!”

Before either of them know it, they’ve declared a helium impersonation battle, both of them mocking the other in their ridiculous voices.

“Kagami-kun, I must rest. Let me lie upon you and sleep whenever I wish.”

“Hey, Kuroko. Put the book down. I need attention. Oi.”

“Kagami-kun, Nigou loves you. The demon monster is our child.”

“I love you, Kuroko.”

Kagami freezes. His eyes go wide before his face blooms in color, and he points accusingly at Kuroko, dropping his imitation once again while his voice slowly cracks back to normal. “I-I don’t sound like that!”

Kuroko smirks, then continues to try having a deep voice after inhaling helium. “I never get embarrassed, Kuroko.”

“ _C’mere, you!_ ” Kagami yells, then grabs Kuroko’s head, pulling him into a headlock and ruffling his hair as hard as he can. That gentle laugh squeaks out from Kuroko in bursts as it melts back to normal, his small hands trying to shove Kagami off of him between giggles.

Finally releasing the smaller from his hold, Kagami takes his balloon and inhales the last of it. If Kuroko was going to play that kind of game, then Kagami was just going to have to inform him that he’d never been very good at losing. He fights his blush back into something resembling his normal skin tone before he scowls down at Kuroko, voice trembling even though he tries so hard to maintain the calm façade.

“I love you too, Kagami-kun.”

_There! That oughta show him!_

Kuroko looks up at him with a completely straight face, tilting his head in confusion. “But it’s not embarrassing for me, Kagami-kun. I really do love you.”

“ _God, you’re the worst!_ ” he yells in his squeaky voice, smacking his hands over his eyes before rubbing them with the heels of his palms. He peeks between his fingers, and it’s all made even worse because Kuroko’s just smiling that soft smile he only gets when looking at Kagami. With that, he jumps up and stomps to the bedroom door. “ _I’m leaving!_ ”

“I don’t say that…?” Kuroko says from behind him and Kagami nearly bangs his head on the nearest wall.

“I’m still leaving!”

But then slim arms wrap around his waist, squeezing his middle tight as slender fingers tangle in the front of his shirt. He’s still frowning, still embarrassed, and probably still full of helium, but he stops in his place, pouting at the far wall. Kuroko just really wasn’t fair sometimes.

“Kagami-kun, you’re really too cute,” Kuroko mumbles against his spine.

He tangles his fingers with the ones on his chest. “M’not, idiot. And that should be my line.”

“Why? Because you’re still impersonating me?”

He flusters and squeezes Kuroko’s hand while he yells, “No! Because you’re adorable!”

Kuroko tugs on his belt loops until Kagami turns around, red eyes drilling holes into the floor because _there’s no way in hell he’s looking at Kuroko_. Cool hands cup his cheeks to tilt his head up, then Kuroko’s pressing their lips together, soft and quiet after all their teasing and laughs. He’s just made a small noise in the back of his throat when Kuroko pulls away, smile just as light as all that helium, and Kagami briefly wonders if it’s really possible for someone to float away.

“I’m glad Kagami-kun thinks I’m adorable. Maybe he’ll give me another kiss then?”

And he does. Again, and again, and again. Until they’re both so insubstantial and airy that Kagami’s certain it’s not even gravity keeping them from hitting the ceiling, it’s just Kuroko’s lips on his.


End file.
